Vuelta, vida, Naruto
by Envidia
Summary: Porque Naruto está dispuesto a todo para conseguir lo que quiere, y le quiere justamente a él, pero Sasuke no es tan egoísta como para dejar que eso suceda. Shônen ai, NarutoxSasuke
1. Esa noche

Disclaimer - ...los personajes de _Naruto_ siguen sin pertenecerme.  
Advertencias - Nada de nada, un simple shônen ai como cualquier otro, Sasuke y Naruto, nada más. Aclaraciones al final.

* * *

ESA NOCHE

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Fuego! ¡Hay un incendio!

Esa madrugada Konoha despierta con el olor a quemado. Las llamas se alzan descontroladas en la parte más alejada de la Villa y para cuando las primeras personas llegan al lugar ya es imposible sofocar el fuego. De cualquier forma hubiera resultado imposible salvar nada. Seguramente si el incendio hubiera comenzado en cualquier otro barrio los vecinos lo hubieran detectado en seguida, pero hace ya mucho tiempo que nadie frecuenta el abandonado distrito Uchiha.

Es el propio Sasuke uno de los primeros en llegar desde la otra punta de Konoha. No hace ni dice nada y las personas congregadas alrededor de la casa tardan en notar su presencia precisamente por esa razón. Cuando descubren su silueta a la luz de las llamas nadie le dirige una palabra, y si bien hay quien intenta acercarse a él, se alejan al contemplar la total indiferencia de su rostro, como si no sintiera absolutamente nada.

El corro de curiosos crece y varía a lo largo del día. El fuego continúa devorando la vivienda sin piedad pero dado que el principal interesado en intentar salvar alguna pertenencia sigue anclado sin mover un solo músculo nadie intenta nada. La Hokage se limita a mandar un escuadrón para controlar el perímetro e impedir que en el peor de los casos el fuego se extienda más allá de la residencia Uchiha, pero a finales de julio el ambiente es cálido y no sopla casi viento.

-¡Joder! –exclama Kiba al contemplar los destrozos de la vivienda. A su lado Ino le da un fuerte codazo y le reprocha su falta de tacto mientras el Inuzuka se defiende y berrea que no ha faltado el respeto a nadie. Su discusión se alarga durante el escaso tiempo que Akamaru tarda en intentar acercarse a las llamas por todos los medios posibles ladrando alegremente y Kiba, Ino y Chôji tienen que unir fuerzas para sujetarle.

Casi todos los shinobis compañeros del Uchiha se acercan por la zona atraídos por la noticia. Shikamaru suspira un _'qué problemático_' antes de darle un golpe en la espalda en algún tipo de apoyo moral mientras Hinata, que contempla a su lado el fuego (que a estas alturas ha perdido parte de su esplendor, aunque sigue devorando todo hasta los cimientos), se dirige a él con su timidez habitual.

-Lo…lo lamento mucho, Sasuke-kun. Si n-necesitas cualquier cosa no d-dudes en contar conmigo.

Antes de que se marche junto a su primo, Sasuke asiente con la cabeza en un tosco gesto de agradecimiento, y es sin duda la interacción social más destacada que realiza en lo que va de día. Neji tuerce el gesto, pero no dice nada. Desde su vuelta el Uchiha se ha comportado con una indiferencia rayana en lo insolente y el Hyuga sabe que se está ganando su fama con tanto empeño que sin duda debe ser algo deliberado, pero desde luego él no piensa intervenir. Sin llegar a tocarla rodea con un brazo los hombros de Hinata y la conduce entre la multitud echando una última mirada atrás al Uchiha. En poco tiempo empezará a anochecer y él sigue en el mismo sitio desde esa madrugada, como si algo le impidiera moverse o apartar la vista del edificio calcinado.

-…lo he visto con mis propios ojos, no se ha movido desde que ha llegado y nadie sabe exactamente cuándo lo ha hecho… Podría llevar ahí desde el principio.

-Je… ¿insinúas que ha incendiado su propia casa?

-La Villa tiene la obligación de compensar este tipo de pérdidas a los menores.

-…el patrimonio Uchiha sigue prácticamente intacto, ¿para qué iba a necesitar destruir su propia casa?

-…es imposible, llevaba tres días fuera en una misión y hay quien asegura que cuando comenzó el incendio acababa de regresar.

-No ganaría nada con eso.

-…no entiendo cómo le permiten realizar misiones.

-Es cierto, he oído que estaba en la torre de la Hokage.

-Es evidente que esto ha sido obra de alguien de Konoha. Todo el mundo sabe que no es bien recibido por aquí, más de uno se la tiene jurada por habernos traicionado.

-…tendrían que haberlo colgado cuando regresó.

-¿Qué más da quien haya sido? Tiene lo que se merece y no creo que haya quien opine lo contrario. Debería haber muerto junto a todos los Uchiha, no es más que un maldito traidor que...

Y es en esos momentos cuando Sakura, temblando de rabia, se gira y golpea a uno de los que se encuentran a sus espaldas cortando en el acto los susurros. Aunque queda fuera de su ángulo de visión, Sasuke oye perfectamente el grito de dolor y el ruido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo violentamente al suelo, pero es como si todo sucediera en algún otro plano de la realidad muy lejano a él.

-Si alguien más tiene algo que decir, adelante –gruñe la pelirrosa con voz llena de ira. Y es el pistoletazo de salida para que todos los presentes desaparezcan hasta que sólo queda Sasuke con Sakura a su lado. Ella permanece en silencio hasta que anochece completamente, entonces roza levemente su helado brazo con la mano y se da la vuelta en dirección a su hogar.

Mientras tanto él permanece con el semblante impasible que tanto ha incomodado al resto de habitantes de la Villa desde que regresara. Los susurros y murmuraciones le acompañan allá donde va y es algo que tenía asumido que iba a ser así. En cierto modo siente una oscura y morbosa satisfacción cada vez que oye los mordaces comentarios, y una parte de él casi lamenta que Sakura les haya puesto fin. Es estimulante escuchar el odio de sus voces.

Un movimiento entre las sombras llama su atención y con rapidez posa su fría mirada sobre el individuo, que se paraliza en el acto. Es uno de los ninjas enviados por Tsunade que, sin duda, debe estar harto de vigilar un montón humeante de madera y cenizas. Sasuke no le quita la vista de encima y observa con regocijo su nerviosismo, cómo cambia el peso de un pie a otro y cómo intenta rehuir su mirada. Esboza mentalmente una sonrisa de burla cuando el ninja, incapaz de soportar el vacío de sus ojos, desaparece entre la oscuridad dejando su puesto.

-Eso no está bien.

Aunque ha reconocido la apática voz, ladea levemente el rostro para enfocar a la nueva figura surgida de las sombras.

-El primer paso para llevar a cabo una integración social es tratar de ser amable y alcanzar un ambiente cómodo para poder llevar a cabo una conversación distendida –Sasuke contiene una sonrisa sarcástica. Ese rarito de Sai le hace cada vez más gracia, pero lo que menos le apetece en esos momentos es tener que soportar sus instructivas charlas sobre cómo dejar de ser un bastardo para la Villa y convertirse en el encantador y comunicativo vecino que según el anbu toda la gente quiere que sea. Pobre Sai. Cierra los ojos antes de dirigirse hacia él con cansancio.

-Piérdete.

Su voz suena ronca y por primera vez toma conciencia de la cantidad de tiempo que lleva sin hablar. Apenas ha abierto la boca en lo que ha durado su última misión y menos aún desde que regresara y se encontrara con el agradable espectáculo. Un cosquilleo le recorre la columna vertebral y hace que se estremezca levemente debido a la adrenalina cuando piensa en cómo brillaba el fuego. Sonríe levemente y frente a él Sai se encoge de hombros y desaparece entre los árboles.

Con lentitud vuelve a enfocar los restos del último hilo material que le une a su familia y observa los últimos rastros del fuego mientras le invade una retorcida alegría. Si le consideran un monstruo por no mostrar sentimientos no quiere imaginar lo que le llamarían si supieran lo que siente al deshacerse de lo último que le queda de su hogar. Sin duda tendrían que inventar un nuevo término para describirle, pero no le importa. Una parte de su mente juega con la posibilidad de dejar que se enteren y aumentar así el desprecio que sienten por él, pero decide dejar la reflexión para otro momento. Una calma como hacía mucho no sentía le invade por completo y en esos instantes no cambiaría esa sensación por nada. Un nuevo escalofrío de placer recorre su espalda y debe hacer un esfuerzo para volver a serenarse. Sin duda tiene mucho que agradecer, aunque probablemente no lo haga.

Con la sombra de una sonrisa se da la vuelta y echa a andar en dirección al centro de Konoha. Las calles están desiertas y deben ser las tantas de la noche. Siente los músculos entumecidos pero sigue avanzando con el silencio que sólo años de entrenamiento pueden proporcionar. Pronto sobrepasa el centro de la Villa y deja atrás las últimas viviendas hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento. Sin detenerse un instante atraviesa la valla y se interna en el campo número tres hasta llegar al centro del mismo. Sigue exactamente igual que en sus recuerdos.

Con tranquilidad, apoya la espalda en la áspera madera y mete las manos en los bolsillos. Después, todo calma y elegancia, alza la mirada al cielo negro y cierra los ojos cuando una suave brisa le acaricia el rostro y le revuelve el pelo. Es el mismo lugar donde Kakashi ató a Naruto y donde se convirtieron oficialmente en gennins. Ahora, casi cuatro años después, todo parece estar en el mismo sitio exceptuando que es noche cerrada y que Naruto no se encuentra amarrado al tronco, sino tumbado con su acostumbrada despreocupación encima de él, las manos cruzadas por detrás de la cabeza y los ojos fijos en el cielo.

El tiempo pasa sin que Sasuke hable. Sólo escucha el ruido de algún grillo y el susurro de las hojas movidas por el ocasional y casi imperceptible viento. También, si aguza el oído, puede oír la tranquila respiración de Naruto, y está convencido de que si todavía no ha dicho nada es porque el rubio sabe que acabará por hacerlo él. Deja que transcurran unos minutos más antes de romper finalmente el silencio.

-…Muy sutil, dobe.

Sin duda aún deben circular por su cuerpo los últimos restos de adrenalina, porque si no nunca habría vuelto a ese maldito tono tan familiar. Una ráfaga de viento más fuerte que las anteriores le revuelve el cabello y agita su ropa. Naruto no dice nada, pero Sasuke se jugaría lo poco que le queda a que sus labios han esbozado una sonrisa de añoranza, mezcla de recuerdos y dolor por el nombre pronunciado casi igual a la que él tiene en el rostro. Sabe que no debería acercarse de esa forma a él, pero Naruto, incansable, al final ha dado con la forma de destrozar su barrera y volver a meterse, literalmente, en su vida.

- Lo que tú digas…bastardo. Casi llegas tarde.

Naruto se incorpora y flexionando una pierna deja reposar el brazo en la rodilla, con el puño fuertemente cerrado y la mirada perdida en la oscuridad frente a él. No espera que el moreno responda y efectivamente no lo hace. Sonríe de medio lado por su mutismo y después, casi con dejadez, dobla el brazo, alza el puño y lo abre, y el Uchiha atrapa el pequeño objeto que cae con un rápido movimiento apenas visible debido a la velocidad. Cuando abre la mano, una llave plateada brilla sobre la palma.

-Felicidades… Sasuke.

Naruto no intenta disimular el leve tono arrogante de su voz y, completamente seguro de su victoria, aguarda unos segundos antes de bajar del tronco de un salto, meter las manos en los bolsillos y comenzar a caminar. Sabe que esta vez Sasuke tampoco dirá nada pero no le importa. El Uchiha espera unos instantes antes de seguirle, como si en el último momento fuera a ser capaz de dar media vuelta e irse por donde ha venido pero sabe que ya no tiene opción y que, por esa noche, ha perdido irremediablemente el control de la situación.

Con un pequeño impulso se separa del tronco y, silencioso, sigue la figura de Naruto con un agridulce sentimiento de rendición. La sonrisa segura e insolente que ve en el rostro del rubio cuando lo alcanza y confirma que le sigue es lo único que consigue sacarle de ese estado de resignación, y aunque esa noche se sabe en clara desventaja vuelve a aparecer ante sí el límite que no piensa cruzar más claro y firme que nunca.

-No hagas de esto más de lo que es –le advierte. Con rabia observa cómo aumenta la leve sonrisa del rubio y le entran unas irrefrenables ganas de agarrarle y golpearle hasta hacerla desaparecer, aunque seguramente ni aun así lo lograría.

-Haré de esto exactamente lo que quiero que sea.

Y la respuesta, mezcla de amenaza y segura promesa, le convence, como si lo de ese día no hubiera sido ya demostración suficiente, de que ya no hay nada que vaya a detener al rubio en su intento por conseguir lo que quiere. Siente un nuevo escalofrío al pensar en lo que ha perdido y en la carga que por fin se ha quitado, que _le _ha quitado de encima, y casi sin que pueda controlarlo, su voz escapa en un murmullo bajo a través de sus dientes apretados.

-Gracias –la frialdad de su voz no parece hacer efecto en Naruto, quien se gira hacia él y esboza otra sonrisa que brilla peligrosamente en la noche.

-No hay de qué –responde, y Sasuke puede ver un atisbo de burla, determinación y desafío en los oscuros ojos azules, y más seguro que nunca comprende que ambos tienen la misma férrea determinación a salirse con la suya sin importar lo que deban hacer para conseguirlo ni a qué ni a quién deban devastar por el camino, aún siendo ellos mismos.

-Claro -repite con una sonrisita irónica-. No hay de qué.

* * *

ENVIDIA'S NOTES - Bien... No he podido evitarlo, hoy es 23.07 y qué mejor fecha que esa para publicar un fic que tiene como protagonista (?) el cumpleaños del bastardo. Lo tenía pensado hace bastante tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que efectivamente a 'Entrometida' le faltaba algún tipo de introducción, asique aquí está, adaptado para que actúe como tal. He borrado 'Entrometida'y lo subiré como segunda parte de éste después de ver si necesita algún retoque.

Me gustaría dar las gracias a la gente que me dejó algún review :), y... nada más, lo de siempre, cualquier sugerencia/loquesea es bien recibido, que aquí la servidora está para aprender e intentar mejorar.

_Edit_: Sí, apenas he cambiado treinta palabras pero tenía que hacerlo, esto es lo que pasa cuando se releen los fics y piensas: 'mierdaaa! Cómo xxxxx puse esto!?' y deseas que alguien te hubiera pegado en ese instante,xD.


	2. Entrometida

Disclaimer - …Los personajes de Naruto siguen sin pertenecerme.  
Summary - -Has vuelto a pelearte con Naruto, ¿verdad? -Y por enésima vez maldice por haberse encontrado precisamente con ella. Algunas veces Sakura puede ser sorprendentemente maquiavélica.  
Advertencias - Shonen Ai. Clara insinuación de Narusasu.

* * *

ENTROMETIDA

-¡Sasuke! –aunque ha notado su chakra hace unos minutos, el Uchiha ha continuado caminando. Oye perfectamente cómo le llama, pero él se desentiende y sigue andando con la esperanza de ser ignorado. Quizá de haber sido cualquier otro día y en cualquier otra circunstancia se hubiera parado y respondido educadamente a la llamada. Quizá-. ¡Eh, Sasuke! –Pero en esos precisos momentos no está dispuesto a dejarse ver, menos aún por ella. Reacio a darse la vuelta continúa su camino entre la gente con ese porte altivo que tanto le caracteriza. Cuando instantes después oye pasos apresurados a sus espaldas y un gruñido entre dientes que dice algo así como '_ese jodido palo que lleva metido por el culo_', reduce muy levemente la velocidad hasta ser alcanzado.

-Tan encantador como siempre –comenta con burla.

-…Sakura –musita él a modo de saludo sin siquiera girarse hacia ella. Después reanuda sus rápidos pasos con indiferencia y a su lado Sakura contiene una sonrisa, aunque de todas maneras el Uchiha no la hubiera visto.

Caminan por espacio de unos diez minutos en los que la kunoichi se mantiene a su lado sin perder el ritmo con frustrante facilidad y él no ve el momento en que se vaya. El ameno parloteo unidireccional (las misiones, el tiempo, los próximos exámenes de ascenso a jounnin, etc, ) por parte de la chica acaba dando lugar a un denso silencio que el Uchiha agradece. Siempre ha considerado a Sakura sino tan desquiciantemente habladora como el dobe en sus tiempos de gennin, sí lo suficientemente locuaz como para crisparle los nervios, y lo que menos necesita en esos instantes es tenerla pegada a él lo que queda de tarde. A lo mejor, con un poco de suerte, termina por cansarse y/o enfurecerse (siendo mucho más probable la segunda opción) por su mutismo y deja de seguirle.

Hace ya unos minutos que Sakura ha dejado de hablar, abandonando al fin la misión de arrancarle alguna palabra al Uchiha y él empieza a creer que no todo puede acabar mal. Ha costado que guardara silencio y a veces juraría que lo hace con el único propósito de exasperarle, aunque sin duda alguna prefiere mil veces a la Sakura actual que a la niña irritante y enamorada que dejó cuando desertó de la Villa.

-Has vuelto a pelearte con Naruto, ¿verdad?

'_O quizá no'_ gruñe mentalmente al reparar en el tono complacido de la kunoichi. El cómo ha logrado fijarse en el cardenal de su mandíbula cuando se ha cuidado de no girarse hacia ella en ningún momento es un misterio, pero aún así no se sorprende. Algunas veces Sakura puede ser frustrantemente observadora.

-Hn –medio gruñe a modo de respuesta. Y él que había creído que no se daría cuenta. Puede ver de soslayo la sonrisa mezcla de diversión y maldad que aflora a sus labios y por enésima vez maldice por haberse encontrado, de entre todas las personas posibles, precisamente con ella. Algunas veces Sakura puede ser sorprendentemente maquiavélica.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

-…

-Sasuke –le llama demandando una respuesta.

-Hn –y esta vez sí que es un gruñido. No sabe cómo pero de pronto ambos se encuentran ante la casa del usuratonkachi. El Uchiha saca su juego de llaves y abre la puerta sin pronunciar una palabra. Sakura le sigue al interior de la vivienda sin dudar un instante y él debe recordarse a sí mismo que pese a todo sigue sin ser su casa. Seguramente de dejarla fuera al día siguiente tendría nuevos moratones que lucir, esta vez cortesía de la Haruno.

Con un suspiro se dirige al interior del pequeño hogar y se sienta en la silla que siempre ocupa y que ha acabado haciendo suya por el uso. Mientras tanto Sakura se pasea a su alrededor observando el cálido lugar. Al cabo de un par de minutos Sasuke rompe el silencio y habla con voz cansada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura?

Ella chasquea la lengua mientras se sienta en frente del Uchiha y deja un grueso montón de papeles en los que todavía no se había fijado por haber estado evitando todo contacto visual con ella sobre la mesa.

-En realidad buscaba a Naruto. Shikamaru necesita tener estos papeles en regla para mañana y Tsunade-sama ha dicho que se encargue Naruto de ellos ya que si tantas ganas tiene de ser Hokage puede empezar ayudando con el papeleo, pero no le encuentro por ninguna parte.

-Hn –musita Sasuke pensando en la gracia que eso le va a hacer al dobe y el mal humor que él va a tener que aguantar. Ah, no. Es cierto. Naruto no volverá a pasarse por allí en un par de días, como hace siempre que discute en serio (y sin duda alguna 'discutir' es un eufemismo) con él, asique probablemente esta vez no tenga que aguantar su justificado cabreo.

-Es por algo que le has dicho, ¿verdad?

-Sakura, realmente no creo que esto sea de tu incumbencia.

-Lo es cuando el hecho de que encuentre o no a Naruto porque vosotros hayáis tenido otra estúpida pelea hace que me toque a mí cargar con el muerto.

-Hn.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Nada que no sea verdad.

-Sasuke… -gruñe ella como advertencia.

-Sakura, si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo sigue buscándole y pregúntaselo. Ve por lo del asunto de Shikamaru y haz que la verdadera razón que te incita a buscarle es esa, me es totalmente indiferente y ten por seguro que no pienso desmentirlo, pero a mí déjame en paz. Ahora.

Sakura entrecierra los ojos en un gesto a todas luces peligroso que el Uchiha ya ha aprendido a reconocer pero que aún así no hace que se sienta ni mucho menos intimidado. Lo que ocurra entre el rubio y él es cosa suya y tiene claro que está dispuesto a luchar por esa intimidad con uñas y dientes, al menos en lo que a él respecta. Que luego Naruto no dude un segundo en contárselo es otra cosa, pero él no es nadie para exigir su silencio. Él no es nadie para exigirle nada, no después de todo lo que ha hecho y de todo lo que arrastra a sus espaldas, y eso es justo lo que le ha vuelto a recordar esa mañana.

Claro, conciso y seguramente hiriente, a Sasuke nunca se le han dado bien las evasivas ni los rodeos. Nunca ha tenido nada que ocultar y nunca ha escondido sus intenciones, y, desde luego, no es algo que vaya a empezar a hacer ahora, ni siquiera cuando contempla el rostro dolido y furioso a partes iguales de Naruto, que recibe sus palabras desnudas, tan frías, reales y despiadadas como son en realidad, como el propio Sasuke. Y lo que él recibe a cambio es el puño de Naruto contra su mandíbula, tan repentino, impetuoso y descontrolado como el mismo rubio es. No pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica al hacer la comparación mental.

Fugazmente pasa ante sus ojos la pelea de hace unas pocas horas.

Él está sentado en el borde de la cama leyendo nuevamente los pergaminos con los términos acerca de su vuelta a Konoha cuando de pronto aparece Naruto de la nada sentándose a su lado. Aunque es su casa raras son las veces en las que el rubio entra a su habitación, y cuando lo hace no puede esperarse nada bueno, eso ya debería saberlo.

-Hola, bastardo.

Naruto se sienta en la cama sin dudar un instante para después dedicarse a observar el rostro de marfil del Uchiha como si no hubiera nada más interesante ante sus ojos, y mientras tanto él no le dice nada. Ni una maldita palabra. No le habla, no le mira, pero tampoco le echa. Sasuke ignora su presencia aún cuando el rubio se acerca tanto a él en una clara y manifiesta violación de su espacio personal que, juraría, puede oír los latidos de su corazón. El rubio está o muy nervioso o muy excitado, aunque conociéndole seguramente sea una mezcla de ambas cosas. Si todo se hubiera reducido a una simple cuestión de sexo no hubiera habido tantos problemas.

Sasuke le dirige al fin una mirada de soslayo que retira al descubrir la arrugada camiseta agarrada firmemente en el puño derecho y el fuerte pecho al descubierto con los últimos rastros del agua de la ducha, y es en esos momentos cuando se pregunta a qué demonios ha estado jugando.

Debía haberle echado desde el principio.

Naruto se inclina sobre él y siente su caliente respiración en el cuello. Es un movimiento rápido y a él le fallan los reflejos. Justo a punto de levantarse siente la lengua del Uzumaki recorriendo su mejilla, dejando tras sí un rastro de abrasante calor.

-Naruto –advierte con desmedida dureza. Incluso a él su voz le suena terriblemente fría y carente de sentimientos, y el rubio, tras vacilar unos instantes con los ojos cerrados y completamene inmóvil, se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama y se cubre los ojos con los antebrazos.

-…Esto es patético –murmura. Sasuke no quiere saber a qué se refiere y en su lugar, tras ponerse de pie, recoge la camiseta del colchón y la lanza sobre su cuerpo.

-Vístete Naruto.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta con ira mientras se incorpora con rapidez. Sasuke se mantiene en silencio y Naruto entrecierra los ojos. Quiere golpearle, dañarle, hacerle reaccionar. Que grite de dolor. Que muestre _algo_. Y Sasuke lo sabe. Lo ve claramente en la rabia de su mirada. Y por eso, cuando se levanta con furia y se dirige hacia él no intenta esquivarle. Deja que le empuje bruscamente contra la pared y alza el rostro esperando el golpe, pero en su lugar Naruto se inclina y entierra la cara en su hombro y muerde su cuello.

-…No puedes engañarme –susurra con voz ronca-. No sé que más tengo que hacer para que me veas.

-Naruto -gruñe, pero tiene que interrumpirse cuando el rubio se pega a él y empieza a deslizarse por su cuerpo.

-No puedes esconderlo Sasuke –continúa–. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Se ha separado levemente de él y le encara con dureza, su brazo presionando el pecho contrario encajado bajo su cuello impidiendo cualquier movimiento, y Sasuke no entiende por qué se lo pone tan difícil.

-Vamos Sasuke… responde –ronronea en su oído. Tiene su mirada clavada y se siente completamente desnudo ante él. Odia sentirse tan sometido aunque aborrece aún más el remolino de furia, anhelo y dolor que son sus ojos.

-…No me mereces -responde finalmente con fría indiferencia deshaciéndose del agarre del rubio sobre su pecho.

Por un momento ve su cara de incredulidad antes de que la comprensión se adueñe de ella, y, ahora sí, le golpea fuertemente con el puño cerrado. Despacio, Sasuke gira la cara hasta volver a enfocarle pero ya no hay nadie delante de él. Una sonrisa de amarga satisfacción se extiende lentamente por su rostro. Parpadea y de pronto vuelve a tener ante sí el rostro de Sakura.

-Sigues siendo un bastardo.

Sasuke ve el leve brillo de rencor en su mirada y esboza una media sonrisa de superioridad. Todo sería mucho más fácil si Naruto también lo viera, si también él creyera que es el bastardo que pretende ser. Así entendería por fin que Sasuke no lo merece, que no merece nada de lo que le da, ni siquiera la amistad que él mismo se obliga a delimitar para la frustración del rubio. Así dejaría por fin que Sasuke se fuera y se desharía finalmente de esa estúpida necesidad que tiene de él. Pero no lo hace, y para Sasuke es demasiado fácil abandonarse a él y fingir que no ha pasado nada y dejar que suceda todo lo que Naruto quiera que pase. Por eso debe recordárselo, recordárselo a todos, antes de que a él mismo se le olvide.

-Eso es algo que ambos ya sabemos, Sakura, asique no montes el espectáculo como si fuera algo nuevo que desconocieras –responde obsequiándola con una fría sonrisa desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Ella se levanta y apoya ambos puños cerrados sobre la desgastada madera haciéndola crujir, mirándole con tanta intensidad como Naruto hace y aguantando la mirada vacía del Uchiha durante tanto tiempo que finalmente su máscara de indiferencia acaba por vacilar apenas un instante pero lo suficiente como para que lo note. Entonces ella ablanda la mirada y suaviza la voz, mezcla de tristeza y ternura.

-Así no vas a conseguir nada, Sasuke. Naruto no piensa dejarte ir y cuanto antes te hagas a la idea, mejor.

Algunas veces Sakura puede ser punzantemente comprensiva.

-Sin duda alguna esto sigue sin ser de tu incumbencia –dice agrandando la helada sonrisa. La advertencia es tan palpable que resulta imposible de ignorar.

-Lo es siempre que vosotros estéis de por medio –pero desde luego ella nunca le ha temido.

-Me conmueves, Sakura, pero no necesito que nadie seque mis inexistentes lágrimas. No es la primera vez que el usuratonkachi y yo peleamos y te aseguro que he recibido golpes peores. Si no está con Shikamaru lo más probable es que ande por ahí con Lee o el chico perro, asique puedes continuar con tu búsqueda, pese a todo no tiene tantos amigos y con alguno de ellos estará.

Ella deja de apoyarse sobre la mesa y se endereza sin apartar la mirada de los ojos negros.

-Imbécil –susurra– ¿te crees que si estuviera con alguno de ellos no lo habría encontrado ya? Es muy fácil saber cuándo os habéis peleado, ¿sabes? –pregunta con sarcasmo esbozando una sonrisa irónica–. Naruto no es capaz de estar bajo el mismo techo que tú cuando te golpea, igual que luego no es capaz ni de mirarnos a la cara.

Sasuke levanta una ceja y está a punto de abrir la boca para hablar cuando ella le interrumpe con brusquedad:

-Tú nunca le has puesto la mano encima –y Sasuke capta la represalia dentro de la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada como si se lo estuviera gritando a la cara. Sakura se levanta y tras alisar su falda y pasarse los dedos por el cabello se dirige a la puerta. Él no tiene nada que decir.

-Debe ser muy duro sentir que estás fallando a la persona que más te importa –dice Sakura en voz baja antes de salir. Lo siguiente que se oye es la puerta cerrándose tras ella con suavidad, y Sasuke no sabe si lo dice por Naruto o por él mismo. Quiere golpear hasta destruir todo por completo, pero en su lugar apoya el codo en la mesa y la frente en la mano y suspira profundamente. Algunas veces Sakura puede ser profundamente dañina.

Al cabo de un rato se levanta decidido. Hace demasiado tiempo que debía haber tomado esa decisión. Saca las llaves del bolsillo y tras mirarlas un instante las lanza sobre la mesa, y el ruido sordo que hacen al golpear la madera resuena con fuerza en la casa vacía. No va a necesitarlas.

* * *

-¡Sasuke! ¡Eh, Sasuke!

Esto empieza a ser un dèja vú constante. Por suerte esta vez también ha sentido su chakra mucho antes de oír su grito, asique para cuando Sakura aparece a su lado él ya lleva un rato esperándola apoyado despreocupadamente en la pared, completamente inmóvil.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Sakura? –y ya ni siquiera pretende sonar amable.

-Tsk… -murmura ella ante la falta de cortesía-. Fui a hablar con Tsunade-sama y ha encargado a Naruto nuevos documentos a cambio de permitir que los entregue más tarde, y le advierte de que su indulgencia tiene un límite, asique ya puede darme las gracias. Shikamaru me ha pedido que tenga al día las fichas médicas de todos los aspirantes para la próxima reunión de los exámenes de ascenso a jounnin asique estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, no te importa dejarlos con los otros, ¿verdad? No me sobra el tiempo, precisamente –pregunta con una sonrisa que no admite réplica poniendo el fajo de pergaminos en las manos de Sasuke–. Shikamaru dirá lo que quiera de Temari y lo problemática que es, pero está claro que se le está pegando –gruñe–. Si llego a saber que…

Sasuke contiene un bufido y espera en actitud indiferente a que Sakura deje de hablar. Aunque ya ha repetido que no tiene un minuto que perder unas cinco veces como mínimo en lo que lleva de monólogo no deja de hacerlo y es ahora cuando él se convence de que, efectivamente, lo hace por el puro afán de mortificarle. Una parte de él piensa que se merece todo eso y más, pero nunca lo admitirá en voz alta. Aguarda sin inmutarse a que Sakura se rinda, cosa que sabe que no tardará en hacer, y es que puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que él ha perdido la paciencia y con la otra las veces que Sakura no lo ha hecho.

Al final ella se despide con una sonrisa inocente y un fuerte y sospechosamente alegre '_¡gracias, Sasuke!_' que hace que algunas de las personas que se encuentran alrededor se giren a mirarles. Entonces Sakura se acerca levemente a él y susurra:

-Me alegro de que por fin hayas solucionado lo de Naruto –para después guiñarle un ojo y desaparecer de un salto con una sonrisa perversa.

Sasuke debe hacer un gran esfuerzo para no destrozar las hojas que tiene en las manos ya que, sin duda alguna, eso sólo acarrearía más problemas al dobe. Con furia, entrecierra los ojos y mira en la dirección en la que ha desaparecido la kunoichi preguntándose _cómo_ es posible que se haya fijado en ese leve e insignificante cojeo al andar cuando en todo momento ha estado parado. Aprieta con fuerza la mandíbula y gruñe entre dientes antes de girarse y encaminarse de nuevo a casa de Naruto, y es que algunas veces Sakura puede ser indudablemente retorcida.

* * *

ENVIDIA'S NOTES: Bien... retocado y (creo) mejorado. No sé si haré una tercera parte (?) porque tenía pensado 'Vuelta, vida, Naruto' como un three-shot (por algo ese título) pero no le veo sentido a seguir la historia, en todo caso supongo que falta alguna clase de explicación de lo que ocurrió entre ese 'no va a necesitarlas' y el nuevo 'Sasuke!eh,Sasuke!' peeeero no se yo que pasará. Muchas gracias a aquellos que han leído este fic :)


	3. El fin

Disclaimer –…los personajes de _Naruto_ siguen sin pertenecerme.  
Summary – Sasuke le encuentra sentado de espaldas a él, completamente inmóvil y en silencio. Sabe que esperará a que él hable primero, porque Naruto es el de las acciones y él el de las palabras.  
Advertencias – Lo de siempre, Shônen Ai NarutoxSasuke.

* * *

EL FIN

Cuando la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas Sasuke duda apenas un segundo antes de tomar una dirección. Se mueve deprisa para evitar que alguien le vea y no tener más encuentros indeseados, y en poco tiempo está en lo más alto de la montaña de los Hokages con la Villa entera a sus pies. Durante un segundo se queda inmóvil. No se le ha pasado por la cabeza que Naruto pudiera no estar ahí, pero la evidencia es clara; en la cima no hay otra presencia que la suya propia y la larga sombra producto del sol poniente.

No se gira ni busca indicios de la posible presencia del rubio. Quizá no lo conozca lo suficiente como para adivinar a dónde ha ido pero sí sabe que nunca huiría de él. Si no está en la montaña es porque nunca ha ido ahí. Puede que quiera estar solo pero no es un cobarde que se esconda. No es como él.

Cierra los ojos con calma y apenas pasan cinco segundos cuando los vuelve abrir. Silencioso, desaparece de la cima con una mueca segura en el rostro.

Han pasado cuatro años y el tiempo ha borrado la sangre de la tierra. Ahora, de no ser porque le es imposible olvidarlo, Sasuke no podría reconocer entre la joven hierba el lugar donde tiempo atrás abandonó a Naruto cubierto de sangre y roto por dentro para seguir su propio camino.

Le encuentra sentado de espaldas a él, completamente inmóvil y en silencio. Se detiene a pocos metros por detrás y aunque sus pisadas apenas han producido un leve sonido completamente inaudible por el estruendo de la cascada sabe que es consciente de su presencia y que, como siempre, esperará a que él hable primero, porque Naruto es el de las acciones y él el de las palabras.

-…Sakura te está buscando.

Percibe un pequeño movimiento en el hombro del rubio, aunque lo mismo podría ser un espasmo por llevar mucho tiempo en esa postura que el asentimiento indiferente de que le ha oído y ya puede largarse. No quiere verle, y cuando Naruto quiere algo se empeña a fondo en conseguirlo, eso Sasuke lo tiene claro, asique espera un par de minutos antes de volver a hablar, buscando la forma, sin importarle lo retorcida que pueda llegar a ser, de conseguir su atención.

-…Las llaves están encima de la mesa.

Bingo. Naruto se gira con tanta rapidez que el Uchiha apenas es consciente del movimiento.

-No vas a irte –y aunque hay seguridad y desafío en su voz, Sasuke puede ver el pánico brillar durante un instante en su mirada. _'No vas a ser tan cabrón de dejarme solo otra vez'_ dicen sus ojos _'No aquí, bastardo'_, y Sasuke siente su corazón latir con fuerza ante el brillo posesivo del profundo azul. Ya casi lo tiene.

-Entonces sólo hay una forma de que regrese.

Los ojos de Naruto vuelven a oscurecerse mientras, lentamente, se gira hacia delante dándole de nuevo la espalda.

-No voy a volver contigo –musita.

Sasuke aprieta la mandíbula y en un instante se encuentra al lado del rubio, sentado con cómoda calma a pocos centímetros de él. Se dedica entonces a observarle, el gesto de indiferencia de su rostro, el atractivo perfil y los suaves rasgos de la fuerte mandíbula, y no puede explicarse cómo ha logrado pasar tanto tiempo manteniéndose alejado de él. Mientras tanto Naruto no aparta la vista de enfrente, sus ojos perdidos en la puesta de sol que ha teñido el cielo de rojo y azul y su piel de oro exactamente igual que aquella vez aunque él no lo recuerde.

Apenas es consciente del involuntario movimiento de su mano cuando la voz de Naruto le hace tomar conciencia de su acto y la detiene en el aire, a medio camino del cuerpo del rubio y el suyo propio.

-No me toques.

Y tras convertirla en un fuerte puño la baja hasta volver a apoyarla en el suelo. Apenas puede reprimir una mueca irónica al pensar en cómo han cambiado las tornas y que si le hubieran preguntado apenas unas horas antes hubiera jurado que jamás escucharía esa frase de los labios del rubio. Suspira, y tras estirarse para adoptar una postura más cómoda (los brazos extendidos hacia atrás y las manos apoyadas en la tierra) cierra los ojos y levanta el rostro hacia el cielo, dejando que la luz del sol lo bañe hasta que desaparece por el horizonte.

-…Vete.

Y aunque la voz de Naruto suena desapasionada Sasuke esboza su media sonrisa de superioridad cuando abre los ojos y repara en cómo sus dedos se crispan ligeramente sobre la hierba en un indiscutible gesto de rabia contenida, y los vuelve a cerrar dispuesto a sacarle de su estado de indiferencia.

-No vas a irte, no me toques, vete -enumera sin abrirlos y con la altiva sonrisa bailándole aún en los labios con arrogancia- no puedes ordenar tanto y esperar que te haga caso si no me ofreces algo a cambio.

-…Lo primero no era una orden.

-¿Una amenaza? –pregunta con burla enfocándole con la mirada entornada.

-Un hecho, y ahora lárgate, no estoy de humor para aguantar tu maldita bipolaridad.

-Las llaves están encima de la mesa.

-Y te daría las mías si con eso consiguiera que te fueras de aquí, pero como sé que no vas a hacerlo, ¿por qué no nos haces un favor a los dos y te marchas de una puta vez?

Sasuke sonríe al ver cómo Naruto va perdiendo cada vez más el control y esa sonrisa arrogante parece ser el detonante definitivo. Con un gruñido rabioso Naruto se abalanza sobre él y ambos ruedan un par de metros por el impulso hasta que se detienen, el Uchiha boca arriba en la hierba y Naruto sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

El rubio tiene la respiración agitada y por un momento la confusión se refleja en sus ojos, como si no pudiera entender cómo han acabado así. Parece completamente paralizado, quizá por la memoria de una situación anterior tan parecida que recuerdo y realidad se confunden y pasado y presente se contraponen con tal precisión que si no fuera por los rasgos más finos y adultos del moreno Naruto juraría que todo está exactamente igual. Bajo él el Uchiha le mira con la misma soberbia que entonces, como si fuera quien estuviera arriba y no al contrario, y el rubio vuelve a sentir el mismo cosquilleo en el brazo que cuatro años atrás le hizo levantarlo y dejarlo caer con fuerza contra la pálida piel.

…Por desgracia no debe viajar tan atrás en el tiempo para recordar la última vez que le golpeó sin encontrar resistencia, y los remordimientos le recorren con tanta intensidad que deshace la presa de sus puños alrededor de la camiseta de forma brusca y repentina como si quemara.

Los ojos del Uchiha, directos e impenetrables, siguen clavados en los suyos y Naruto debe hacer un gran esfuerzo para no inclinarse hacia él. Le quiere, le quiere tanto que haría cualquier cosa por él. Se miran en silencio durante unos instantes y finalmente Naruto empieza a echarse hacia atrás. De improvisto y con cierta violencia, Sasuke se incorpora y une sus bocas sin ningún atisbo de duda al tiempo que lleva la mano a su nuca y agarra su pelo.

Apenas bastan dos segundos para que desaparezca cualquier razonamiento lógico de la mente del rubio y en un instante ha empujado al Uchiha de nuevo contra el suelo y lo aplasta con su cuerpo mientras recorre su boca de un extremo a otro de una forma más que posesiva, recorriendo cada rincón y mordiendo la lengua contraria.

La mano libre del moreno le acaricia lentamente la mejilla antes de bajar por su espalda hasta detenerse en su trasero, que aprieta mientras, aún dentro del beso, suelta un ronco e incitante gemido. Rueda, consiguiendo atrapar el cuerpo de Naruto bajo el suyo y en seguida las manos del Uzumaki se cierran en torno a su cintura pegándole todo lo posible a él, rozando sus entrepiernas. El rubio suelta su boca para morder su cuello y cuando aprisiona la mandíbula del Uchiha éste se tensa involuntariamente sobre él con un jadeo a medio camino entre el dolor y el placer.

En un instante Naruto se desembaraza de Sasuke, las manos que antes atraían con desesperación ahora rechazan con fuerza haciendo que la espalda del moreno choque bruscamente contra el suelo con un golpe seco. Sin duda ha tenido que doler.

-Je… ¿quién es ahora el bipolar?

Tiene los ojos brillantes y la respiración tan agitada como la del propio Naruto, quien no consigue explicarse cómo ha vuelto a acabar encima de él y cómo el bastardo puede seguir sonriendo.

-Vete –repite con los dientes apretados. Desde su altura puede ver el moratón de la mandíbula, ahora ligeramente enrojecido tras la acción de sus dientes y las marcas en la garganta que el cuello de la camiseta no logra ocultar, lo que desde luego no ayuda a que se serene.

-No voy a irme –responde con calma. Es increíble como hasta en ese momento las diferencias entre ellos son tan palpables. Para subrayar sus palabras Sasuke estira los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo quedando en una posición tan cómoda y natural como si ese fuera el lugar en el mundo más confortable para él; tumbado en medio del valle donde estuvo punto de matar a su mejor amigo, con el ruido de la cascada como fondo y con Naruto sobre su cintura.

Lo peor, piensa Naruto, es que seguramente ése sea realmente el sitio donde Sasuke quiere estar. Bajo su cuerpo, en medio del lugar que más recuerdos le trae y más le tortura, donde empezó (acabó) todo y con él, siempre con él. Lo suficientemente cerca como para no olvidar lo que hizo pero lo bastante lejos como para no seguir adelante. Siempre en el límite.

Vuelven a mirarse fijamente unos segundos antes de que el rubio haga ademán de levantarse, momento en que el Uchiha vuelve a hablar.

-Pensaba que esto era lo que querías.

No ha levantado la voz y el tono ha sido definitivamente indiferente pero la burla brilla en sus ojos casi con desprecio. '_Pensaba que no eras un cobarde_'. Naruto compone una sonrisa amarga antes de hablar con acritud.

-No así. No voy a darme por vencido pero no pienso ser tu capricho de una hora. Búscate a otro que te ayude con el calentón.

Sasuke expulsa el aire entre los dientes de forma abrupta para, acto seguido, hablar con burla y desdén.

-…No pienses. Nunca entiendes nada.

Naruto esboza una sonrisa escéptica y maldice interiormente al moreno por ser siempre tan ambiguo, aunque en ese momento sus actos y palabras no dejen lugar a dudas de lo que intenta decirle a su retorcida manera. Parece que finalmente ha decidido cruzar el límite pero aun así no puede evitar recelar. Todavía no ha visto el día en que el Uchiha cese en lo que se propone, y verle abandonar la encarnizada batalla personal que se ha creado entre ellos (uno para acercarse, el otro para distanciar) le resulta raro, antinatural, y no piensa seguir con eso sin la seguridad de que el Uchiha no va a arrepentirse, de que no va a levantar de nuevo los muros que tanto le costó derribar en torno a él en cuanto se descuide. Le quiere. Lo quiere todo. Le quiere entero y para siempre.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio –bajo él Sasuke sigue con la mirada entornada y el mismo semblante de tranquilidad-. ¿Qué es esto, una tregua? –pregunta irónico.

El Uchiha abre los labios en una ligera mueca de burla.

-Iba a llamarlo rendición, pero me gusta más tu término.

Los ojos de Naruto fulguran antes de hablar con lentitud, sin dejar de enseñar los blancos dientes en una sonrisa, con un tono calmo y peligroso.

-No es lo mismo tregua que rendición.

-Lo sé.

-Las treguas siempre tienen fin.

Sasuke sigue sonriendo, lo que crispa aún más los nervios de Naruto.

-Y en cualquier momento el enemigo rendido puede levantarse y traicionarte por la espalda. ¿Qué prefieres?

El tono ha sido ácido y la pregunta a todas luces retórica, pero el rubio encuentra innecesario decir que ya le ha perdonado, que lo ha perdonado todo, por otra razón. Sasuke ya lo sabe, desde el principio, sólo le falta perdonarse a sí mismo. El rubio responde con un claro tono de amenaza que no pasa desapercibido para el moreno.

-Por tu bien espero que no vayas a volver a sacar ahora el maldito tema de que no te merezco.

-Tsk –Sasuke vuelve a sonreír mientras se medio incorpora apoyando las manos en el suelo y juntando más su cuerpo al de Naruto-. O si no… ¿qué? Creo que se te han acabado las casas ajenas que quemar.

En lugar de contestar, el rubio se inclina hacia adelante hasta juntar su frente con la del Uchiha y cierra los ojos perdiendo de vista la sugerente sonrisa contraria. Definitivamente el moreno ha abandonado su distanciamiento y Naruto piensa encargarse de que no vuelva otra vez a él. Sonríe, y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos el naranja y el azul se mezclan en su pupila y su respiración comienza a acelerarse conforme aumenta su excitación.

-Nunca vas a irte de nuevo.

La contestación de Sasuke muere en su garganta cuando Naruto se desliza hasta su cuello y lo lame de forma ascendente.

-Nunca vas a _sentir el deseo_ de irte de nuevo –susurra en su oído.

Sasuke Uchiha no consigue recordar la última vez que renunció a una batalla, que se rindió sin haber vencido. No puede recordar la última vez que abandonó una lucha y entregó sus armas, pero ahora, mientras Naruto recorre su cuerpo desnudo, reconoce que no se siente perdedor. Ya ha anochecido completamente y dos figuras se retuercen en la hierba entre jadeos, gemidos roncos y palabras a media voz.

Ése es el lugar donde ambos quieren estar. Para siempre.

* * *

ENVIDIA'S NOTES: Pff… se acabó. Estoy demasiado desganada como para intentar escribir un lemon (creo que el esfuerzo hecho en _Control _acabó conmigo, xD) y como soy así de cutre y no sé hacer finales lo dejo así. Si alguien esperaba algo más… lo siento, de verdad, xD, simplemente se acabó. Tengo un par de ideas rondando por mi mente para un fic y si todo sale bien me animaré con el lemon.

Bueno, fin de esa batalla personal por hacer reaccionar a Sasuke/alejarse de Naruto y fin de la historia. Espero que haya gustado (?) y que si tenéis cualquier pega me lo hagáis saber, me encantan los reviews. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
